Shu Kingdom's Revenge
by Nirvana2
Summary: What if Xuande had won at Yi Ling?


Shu Chapter 1- Vow  
  
Authors Notes: This is the story of Liu Bei, and what would happen if he had won at Yi Ling, so the setting is 222 A.D Xuande has set out with Zhang Fei, to avenge Lord Guan's death, also Zhuge Liang is accompanying Liu Bei on the voyage. So that's just a brief introduction to the storyline. Also the story will obviously vary from that of the Three Kingdoms book, along with some of the generals in battles but don't worry no one will be fighting from the dead! i.e. Guan Yu, Lu Meng  
  
It was late at night, early morning some would say Xuande sat there, it was dark but in the front of the wooden building was a small statue of Lord Guan. The room was empty besides Xuande, and his fallen brother's small shrine. "My fallen brother Zhang Fei and I are setting out on a campaign to take back the Southland, we shall retake Jing for you and your name, the house of Han shall rule again." Yide (Also Known as Zhang Fei) will meet up with us in a few miles, along with him is son Zhang Bao will come, and your great son Guan Xing will be meeting us here with the great strategist Zhuge Liang and close to 200 thousand of our best troops with White uniforms for mourning of our loss." When the Southland falls to us, the Riverlands only then will this guilt subside." "Till then you will I will keep you close to me in my hearts and dreams my fallen brother." Xuande bowed in front of the small shrine of Guan Yu, the shrine was a small two-foot tall statue of the fallen brother, and it was crafted by the greatest carpenters of Cheng Du, and was made out of pure gold.  
  
Xuande kissed the statue on the forehead lit several candles and went to his chambers for rest. Xuande shed tears that night when he left the room, several gleams of light reflected off the statue, the power of the Sun was with Lord Guan, and Lord Guan was with Xuande and would protect him. That was just a sign of how well the campaign would go. Xuande, with tears in his eyes, said "I vow to destroy the Sun Clan for what they did to you lord Guan."  
  
The next day Xuande awoke quite early, to see the armies march into the cities, at the moment the city held one hundred thousand troops and later in the day Yide would arrive with 40 000 of his best soldiers. The Southland was going to pay for what they did.  
  
Xuande sat down for breakfast that morning, several envoys were arriving, one came from the people of Shamoke, one of the tribes, he said he felt the sadness of Lord Guan's passing and would join Liu Bei with 25 000 of his best picked warriors, along with him Huang Quan was arriving with the Naval fleet. The time was passing slowly; the days were numbered for the Southland.  
  
Konming sat in his carriage that was in front of one hundred thousand solders, moral was up today because Konming had come up with the wagon trail idea; he attached thousands of wagons, miles long to several hundred horses. It kept the solders ready, alert and motivated, but that was only because of the words Zhuge Liang had said. Every man wanted to take revenge for Lord Guan's death, 50 000 volunteers even joined just to be a part of this. The wagon train continued on. Xuande had requested that any and every military unit be sent, but the question was what if Wei attacked, Konming had giving instructions to several officers, and had asked the general populace to be ready if a call to arms was needed, almost everyone was willing to fight if it was needed, Konming was not worried if they attacked though. Also the Yellow Turbans had been able to fight just as good as the Han forces, so sometimes the mob can win, besides that the Wei forces would need to summon at least one million men to take arms against the Riverlands, that size force would take more then a few months to summon and march. Wei attacking was much out of the question. It would be a few short hours before they would make it to the Grand Station, were all military units were being summoned.  
  
Zhang Fei rode at the front of his line of men, his son Zhang Bao flanked him to the right, and long time friend Zilong (Zhao Yun) flanked him to the left. They rode with 30 000 of there best picked troops, these troops were the Han's most powerful elite, this force would deal quite a number to the Southland ranks.  
  
Sun Quan had just gotten out of court on the urgent request of Zhuge Jin. "My lord spies have reported to us that Shu is moving into attack us with a force of well over 500000 men. 3 of the five tiger generals and Konming himself!" Said Jin already starting to panic. Sun Quan nodded his head "Well then we must assemble a force to deal with this, send Zhou Tai and Xu Shang to Jing with two hundred thousand troops, tell them to build fortifications, and pits and other traps, send Gan Ning to lower Jing with 15000 to deal with the threat of Shamoke. And prepare the Naval fleet of 5000 boats for me to take under my command; I shall go to the great River to do battle with Huang Quan and his fleet. Jin nodded and envoys ran off to contact the generals. "My lord your plan sounds well, but we need a strategist to try and outsmart Konming, may I recommend Lu Xun, he is a scholar of the Jiang Dong area." Sun Quan nodded "Summon him here, I shall give him control over the entire army, when he arrives send him to the Naval block on the river, I will be there. Jin nodded "Yes my lord."  
  
Shamoke stood on the hills of the plains of Jing his men had made it there; they had entered the towns and claimed two counties for Shu. It was late at night when they set up camp; Suddenly the clamor of troops was heard. Shamoke pulled his armor on and started to direct his troops he sent 20000 into the fields and sent a thousand archers to a very bushy area. That night Gan Ning had the surprise attack, several thousand were killed, but the archers had helped repel the attack. The gong was sounded and the men returned to their camps, although Gan Ning's troops had to start building their camps.  
  
The next day Shamoke and 500 of the best troops went to challenge Gan Ning and his army to fight, Gan Ning brought out 1000 of his finest troops and the lines charged. Gan Ning challenged Shamoke to a duel, Shamoke accepted.  
  
Both gave free reign to their horses, and clashed, Gan Ning, brought up his spear and blocked several attempts, all would have been fatal. Then Gan Ning began to attack, 10 bouts took place with no victor, Shamoke feigned defeat and began retreating, Gan Ning presumed into the heavy bush and tree area, there the thousand archers shot at his troops, and Gan Ning looked around himself. Troops fell left and right, with a but 15 of the thousand men Gan Ning fled back to base. Gan Ning sent an envoy to get to the Southland for 5000 reinforcements, although it was doubted that even 5000 men could be spared.  
  
So that's my first chapter please review, I very much enjoy feedback. Thank you!  
  
Andrew 


End file.
